


Care

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Astoria was hard for everyone, her family, her husband, and even her in-laws, but the one who struggled most after her death, was her five year old son.</p><p>Over the years, Scorpius grows an addiction, but that's not the darkest secret the family will have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a longer story written for a challenge (link will come later)

The death of Astoria was hard for everyone, her family, her husband, and even her in-laws, but the one who struggled most after her death, was her five year old son.

Scorpius seemed to be fine, until he reached his teenage years and started doing things that shocked Draco. Several times Draco feared for Scorpius’ life, but he always pulled through and continued living. It wasn’t until Scorpius turned nineteen that Draco had a chance to see just how bad things were, when Scorpius took an overdose on a drug that put him in St Mungo’s, where he barely made it through.

Draco was determined to save Scorpius before he ended up in the family tomb next to his mother, it wouldn’t be easy, but he didn’t want to lose his only son.

He thought things were getting better after Scorpius returned, everyone thought so, and then Scorpius suddenly disappeared. Draco knew where he had gone; it was to the club where he almost died.

Putting on his robe, he disapparated at once he was outside his property.

The music from the club was loud, the lights flashed in different colours, and people were desperately trying to get in. Draco was well known and could therefore was let in without a question, to others annoyance.

He ignored the dance floor, the bar and every other corner in the room, Scorpius wasn’t there, he was in the VIP room.

They didn’t want to let him in at first, but a single threat that he’d have the club closed, and the guard let him through so he could continue his search for his son.

As he expected, he found Scorpius laying down on a low sofa, drugged. Draco pulled out his wand and with a quick flick, tied Scorpius up and petrified him; he didn’t want his son to fight him all the way home.

“Where can I apparate?” he asked someone who seemed to be in charge. The man looked slightly afraid, but didn’t do anything foolish.

“Out that door,” he replied.

Draco decided to leave with one warning, hoping he’d never have to set foot in the club again. “If my son ever comes in here again, and you give him more drugs, I’ll have you sent to Azkaban. Understood?” It looked like the man wanted to protest, but he knew better than to disobey someone as powerful. Only when he was safely in Scorpius’ room did he remove the spells he had cast on his son.

The first thing Scorpius did was to yell. Draco knew he had to get out some of the anger so he ignored his son until he believed he could talk without being interrupted.

“How dare you take me from there, I’m a grown man, I don’t need someone to watch over me!” Screamed yelled.

When Draco saw his opportunity, he took it. Grabbing both of his son’s arms, he pushed him back on the bed in a sitting position. Scorpius wanted to protest, Draco saw that, but one look at Draco’s furious face and Scorpius was silenced.

“Do you think your mother would be pleased with your behaviour? Do you think I am, or your grandparents? Do you think we’re proud by your behaviour?”

“What do you care,” Scorpius mumbled, looking away from his father.

“I care Scorpius, I don’t want you to die; I love you.” There was a change in Scorpius’ body language, but he was still resisting Draco. “If I could I would take back time and saved your mother, or even switch places with her, but I can’t. I loved her, and I love you. Please Scorpius, tell me what I need to do in order to save you, to help you out of this addiction, I can’t lose you as well, then I won’t have anything left in this world.”

Scorpius looked up, staring at Draco in a way he hadn’t really seen before. “I want you,” he said.

“What?” Draco wasn’t sure he understood what Scorpius meant.

“I said, I want you,” Scorpius repeated.

Draco was still confused. “I don’t understand. What can I do for you so you will stop this madness?”

“I want you,” Scorpius said again and reached for Draco’s cock, squeezing it.

Draco instantly released Scorpius and jumped back, shocked over what just happened. “How much drugs have you taken today?” he asked, sure that Scorpius was drugged so much that he didn’t know what he was doing.

Scorpius stared at Draco a long time before he said _none_. Of course Draco didn’t believe him. “I haven’t taken any, father!” Scorpius yelled after Draco asked him to stop lying. “They didn’t have the chance to bring it to me before you barged into the room, kidnapping me.”

“I didn’t kidnap you; I brought you home so you won’t take an overdose like before.”

Scorpius stood up and attacked Draco, but not in a way Draco had ever been attacked before. Scorpius’ lips were soft and warm against his thin and dry ones, and for a second Draco forgot all about the fact that Scorpius was his son.

He grabbed Scorpius’ shoulders and broke the kiss. “I don’t know what’s come into you Scorpius, but this isn’t you.”

“Really? And how would you know? You ignored me most of my life; it wasn’t until I almost died that you decided to _help_ me. If you cared about me you would have noticed how my feelings for you changed, maybe then you would have know that I masturbated every night thinking about you.”

“Stop this Scorpius,” Draco ordered, his face getting warmer every second.

“No, this is the truth. I want you, I want to suck your cock, I want your cock buried in my arse as I call _more daddy_.”

Draco was shocked, he wasn’t able to move, and he wasn’t able to speak, all he could do right then was to stare at his son, trying to understand why Scorpius said all those things.

Scorpius took that opportunity to break free from Draco’s grip and attack him again, this time in a different way than before. He sat down on his knees, grabbed Draco’s belt and as he tried to open it, he pushed his nose against Draco’s cock, and licked the trousers.

Fortunately, it woke Draco from his shocked state, but it also woke his cock from its slumber. “Scorpius!” he growled as he pulled the boy up from the floor. They stared at each other, thinking about what just happened. Draco didn’t want to believe his son, and he especially didn’t want to believe the fact that his cock reacted to Scorpius, but it had.

“This is the only way you can hold me back from drugs,” Scorpius whispered.

“This is mad,” Draco replied, knowing mad was the least of their problems.

“I want you, I need you; please daddy,” Scorpius said before closing his eyes, and tears ran down his face.

Draco couldn’t help the guilt he felt when he knew there was something he could do in order to help Scorpius. But if Scorpius wanted him, there was certainly ways of making that happen without them breaking any rules. “Can’t we pay someone? Maybe give them polyjuice potion?”

“If I wanted that I would already have done it,” Scorpius snapped. “Don’t you get it? I want you to compliment me when I do good things; I want you to punish me when I’ve misbehaved.”

“There is so much wrong with that Scorpius, I’m your father and you my son.”

“What was your reason for not being there for me? For being gone most of the time. My teachers were more my family than you were.”

Draco hated it when he was portrayed as a bad parent, he might not have been there all the time for his son, but that didn’t mean he accepted anyone to tell him he was bad. In the mist of his anger, he did something he regretted as soon as it happened, he slapped his son.

The look on Scorpius’ face was something between shock and horror, before he pulled himself out of Draco’s grip and threw himself down on his bed, pushing his face into the pillows.

If he was thinking straight, Draco would have seen that that was the right moment to leave the room, but he didn’t want his son to hate him even more, so he sat down next to Scorpius. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Scorpius lay still a minute, before he turned and stared at his father, his eyes red. “Show me how sorry you are, kiss me,” Scorpius said.

Maybe it was because Draco felt sorry for what he just did, or maybe because he rarely refused his son, but he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Draco’s lips.


End file.
